Such a Pity
by Janique Leblanc
Summary: Another Marauders Era story! So excited about this one. BTW this is not a sequel to my other one. Just same characters and year.


Yay

**Yay! Another Marauders Era story! So excited about this one. (BTW this is not a sequel to my other one. Just same characters and year.) **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the characters or the original plot. It all belongs to thee wonderful J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1**

**Songs used for inspiration: On a day like today- Bryan Adams**

**All I ever wanted- Bass hunter**

**Help! - The Beatles**

_Just keep breathing. In…out. Breathe Lily Breathe! _

"What are you doing?" Petunia asked as she stared at Lily in a confused manner. Lily's eyes shifted over to her sister in an annoyed way. Lily let out a long deep breath.

"I was trying to steady myself." Lily's hands were outstretched on either side of her and Petunia just stood there staring at her.

The two sisters were standing in their backyard the sun was low in the sky and it was the day before Lily left for her 5th year at Hogwarts. Her light red hair was whipping around her face and sometimes catching on to her long eyelashes. She had been packed for the past two weeks; she was much too excited for her own good. There were only two things she was not looking forward to, OWL's and James Potter.

"Why?" Petunia questioned as she cocked her head to the side. Lily rolled her eyes, Petunia could honestly be dimmer than a burnt out light bulb.

"I cut my finger." Lily explained, when Petunia just stood their staring Lily sighed, exasperated. "I usually faint at the sight of blood." The small brunette seemed to recognize this fear and nodded. Lily ignored her.

Lily stared up at the sky and watched as the pink and orange clouds swirled around the horizon. She closed her eyes and let the wind take her wherever was necessary. How calming it was to stand here in the muggle world. She could barely feel her sister's eyes staring at her. Petunia had been even more annoying after she had found out that Lily was a witch. She was such a snob as well, Lily believed that Petunia was merely jealous. Lily was at peace at this one, tranquil moment. Her mind was open to anything at this point.

….

"Heads up!" The bludger went flying almost smashing James's skull. James stared at Sirius wide-eyed.

"Bloody hell Padfoot! If you want to make the quidditch team again you had better get your bludger away from the seekers head!" A bat almost came flying at James but he managed to avoid it.

"Maybe I was aiming it there." Sirius Black replied with a mischievous grin. James glared at him and silently waved his wand. Sirius's broom flew into James's hand and Sirius fell into James's mother's garden. Mrs. Potter would not be happy about that. James swooped down and stood over Sirius holding both his and Sirius's broom.

"Slimy git you are." Sirius muttered as he narrowed his eyes. James smirked and helped Sirius to his feet. Sirius went to go fetch the bludger and the bat. Both James and Sirius's hair was black and messy. Sirius had grown out his hair this summer while James had cropped his short. James wore his glasses pressed against his eyes; one of his lenses had a crack in it from earlier this summer when the two teenage boys had thought it would be good idea to go troll hunting.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Sirius questioned as he stuck the quidditch equipment back in its bin. James grinned,

"Of course, I get to be away from my mother for a whole ten months!" James exclaimed, just as he finished saying this they heard a cry from the house.

"James Potter! Get this bloody creature back in its cage!" Mrs. Potter cried as she stood in the doorway her face red and her nostrils flaring.

"Speak of the devil." James muttered as he hurried inside with Sirius right behind him.

…

"Here's an empty compartment Lily!" Severus called from down the corridor and he quickly threw his carry-on bag on to one of the seats. Lily's eyes brightened as she bounced over to Severus. She stuck her head in the compartment and smiled at him.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed and sat across from him. "I do love Hogwarts, but honestly… how many students can we possibly pack into this train?" Lily muttered as she watched a pack of second years pass their compartment.

"As much as physically possible apparently." Severus replied with a grin and he closed the door to their compartment.

Lily stared out the window and watched as students said their "Good-byes," and their "Welcome backs!" Her eyes shifted back to Severus. Her and Severus had been friends since the beginning of their first year. Even if they were in completely opposite houses that would not stop them. At times it seemed Severus wanted more than friendship but he wouldn't push Lily. Severus had grown out his hair; he had a long black shag now that framed his skinny face. His nose pointed upwards and his eyes were as black as coal. His skin was always a pasty white no matter how many times he tried to tan.

"So what did you do this summer Severus?" Lily questioned as the train slowly started to pull out of the station. Parents were waving from the other side of the glass. As the train exited the station, the conversation lagged on. The summer talk happened at the beginning of every year. Lily's eyes scrutinized the door to the compartment as she heard loud obnoxious cries from another compartment. She narrowed her eyes she knew exactly who was responsible for the screams.

"Lily? You listening?" Severus's voice broke into Lily's thoughts. She turned back to him and shook her head.

"Sorry… got… distracted." She explained as she watched the door cautiously. It took mere moments before the thing that she feared past their compartment. Lily covered her head in her arms trying to ignore them, praying that they would keep walking.

The messy haired teenage boy outside the compartment stopped his best friend behind him and pointed at Lily. The two of them grinned.

"Severus! Lock the compartment!" Lily exclaimed as she heard the door handle fiddle. Snape jumped up but was much too late.

"Hey their Evans!" James greeted her with a broad grin. "Snivelly." He muttered as he glared at Snape. Severus gave Potter a stone cold glare. Lily groaned loudly as James sat down beside her.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped as she moved as far away as possible from him. Sirius in the doorway with his arms folded and his mouth in a grim line as he stared at Severus. He pushed Snape onto the seat and Severus did not protest.

"Oh nothing... just wanted to see your beautiful face." James moved closer to Lily and cupped his hand underneath Lily's perfectly shaped chin. Lily slapped his hand away,

"I would prefer you look at me from afar Potter!" she exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hand. "And good lord! Whens the last time you've brushed your teeth?! First year?!" She made a waving motion in front of her nose. Severus smirked smugly and both Sirius and James frowned.

"You know you should be careful Evans. Though I'm crazy for you I don't take insults lightly." James threatened calmly and raised his eyebrows at her. Lily imitated his slightly angry facial expression.

"Neither do I."

"I didn't insult you."

"On the contrary, having you fancy me is an insult."

Both Potter and Evans glared at each other for several moments before James frown broke into a grin.

"Oh how wonderful you are Evans," James sighed and Lily's jaw dropped. She rolled her eyes crossed her arms and turned away from James.

"Go suck a hippogriff." Lily muttered immaturely, and now it was James turn to roll his eyes.

"I'll see you at the feast, love." James said as he stood up and blew her a kiss.

"Hope not." Lily pursed her lips and watched as the marauders exited the compartment. Severus stared at Lily as she tried to keep her calm.

"Don't let him get to you Lily." Severus began happily.

"I'm not." Lily snapped sharply as she stared at Snape wide-eyed. Severus shrugged and turned to look out the window.

When they arrived at the school Severus and Lily went their separate ways Lily with the Gryffindors and Severus with Slytherins. It had always been this way and it would always have to be.

Lily sat with Gretchen Worley and Alice Koehler at the long Gryffindor table. It was only when the marauders say down across from them that Lily really began snap.

"Well fancy meeting you here." James said with a smug smirk. Lily merely turned away as Sirius winked at Gretchen and she giggled like mad. Lily shot Gretchen a look, Gretchen blushed and shrugged.

"Please Potter, go sit somewhere else." she pleaded as she avoiding making eye contact with him. James leaned forward on the table,

"I could sit on your lap if you like." he said quietly as if it were a secret. Lily's leg shot up and nailed him in the shin. James let out a cry of pain and several students and teachers looked over. James bit his lip as he hopped out of the bench and held his shin.

"Fffff..." he bit his lip harder. He hopped back to the table and glowered at Lily. "You'll pay for that one, Evans."

He then limped away and with a last wink at Gretchen the other Marauders followed.

Lily burst out into a fit of laughter when she was sure they were gone, Gretchen and Alice joined in.

"Potter is such a wimp." Lily snorted as she watched him limp and sit down at the other end of the table. "Did you hear him "you'll pay for that one Evans"" Lily mocked in a high pitched voice.

Gretchen and Alice finished laughing and exchanged glances.

"You so fancy him, Lily." Gretchen teased and Lily's jaw dropped.

"I do not!" Lily protested loudly.

"Oh please, everyone knows Lily." Alice rolled her eyes as she picked at her supper with her fork.

Lily clenched her teeth together and grinded them together for several moments. She despised James Potter she would never in a million years fancy him.

"I do not fancy him." she muttered as she stuffed a large forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Both Alice and Gretchen rolled their eyes this time. Lily stabbed at her chicken not bothering to put any in her mouth. She couldn't fancy him... could she?


End file.
